Crystal Pyramid
The Crystal Pyramid was the name of a Commonweatlh Era Research Facility or Agency created to delve into the Fundamental Forces of the Universe. It was the locus of the very highest advanced research projects of the Commonwealth Era. It was believed to be the critical research outpost for developing weapons for use against the Tarmigan race during the Tarmigan Apocalypse of the 53rd and 54th Solar Centuries. (Worlds Apart Book 11: Parallax) Oasis Research Base The Oasis Research Base was located on Earth's Inner Moon. Among the projects pursued here were the Peace Shield, which preserved the Earth's neutrality by creating an energy dampening field that surounded the Earth to a radius of 150,000 kilometers and shut down the energy systems of any spacecraft that entered into the field. Other projects included advanced teleportation (experiments to teleport persons and objects on an interstellar scale. Unfortunately, the teleported objects would almost always fail to re-integrate at the destination and instead exploded creating massive damage), telekinesis, instantaneous terraforming, a time-travel project known as Omega 13, but not... very importantly... not interdimensional space nesting. The Great Works “Could you tell us more about the 'Great Works?'” Persephone asked. “I understand the ancient humans were trying to meddle in the foundational forces of the universe." Laverne nodded. “Yeah, the way they put it, they were ‘reverse-engineering the universe.’ They thought they could build a better one.” “How far did they get with that?” Keeler asked. The Great Works were three extremely ambitious research projects with the potential to "unlock the fundamental forces of creation." (Exabyte, AI Caretaker of Parallax Colony) These projects had the potential not only to advance human civilization, but to transform the universe itself. These projects were carried on at the Crystal Pyramid Research Base on the planet New Pluto in the Terrastar System. (Worlds Apart Book 12: Earth) Project Archimedes "Project Archimedes. Purpose: Develop a means for shifting the orbital positions of planets. The project moved to Pluto after the prototype destroyed Earth’s original moon. The ultimate testing objective of the Archimedes program was to move Pluto into the habitable zone of the sun and create a second Earth, but their funding ran out." - Laverne, AI Docent of the Crystal Pyramid, New Pluto Research Station Project Apotheosis "Project Apotheosis: Purpose, to transform the entire human species into creatures of pure energy." - Laverne, AI Docent of the Crystal Pyramid, New Pluto Research Station. Project Abaddon "Project Abaddon: Purpose, develop the ultimate weapon and end warfare forever. The project was never used because of an unfortunate side effect of destroying the universe." - Laverne, AI Docent of the Crystal Pyramid, New Pluto Research Station. Alpha Priori A Priori was another outpost for Crystal Pyramid Research. Located on a planet 100 light years from Earth, Alpha Priori was an artificially constructed world. A Priori was constructed, among other reasons, to perfect planet construction techniques and study the evolution of genetically created life forms, including a planetary scale AI known as Heartache. (Free Worlds Anthology: Alpha Priori) Category:Technology Category:Background